User blog:Hunter Perry/Berries episodes 8-13 (Finale)
(MAKE SURE TO READ THE FIRST 7 EPISODES FIRST!!) (WARNING:SOME EPISODES CONTAIN OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE. PLEASE KNOW I AM NOT RACIST,HOMOPHOBIC OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT,ITS ONLY FOR MATERIAL. PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED!) Episode 8 "Victor" Victor is continuing His downward spiral. He no longer Has Fran,Has an unwanted child on the way,And is addicted to heroine. He is getting the drug from a dealer named Donald,Who claims to give only the best of the best. One night while injecting the drug,He begins to hallucinate and passes out in His bedroom. Robin grows worried for Victor,As She notices He is rapidly losing weight and is exibiting signs of depression. Robin tries to convince Him to go to the hospital or seek rehab,But He rudely refuses. As time goes on,Victor continues to use the heroine,And slowly becomes sicker and sicker. He seeks help online and is stunned when He discovers He has all the symptoms of HIV/AIDS. His fear only increases when He discovers from Donald He has been using used needles. He confesses to His Mother about His addiction,Much to Her heartbreak,And they schudle a doctors appointment. He decides to warn Robin to stay away from Him,In case it is indeed AIDS,But She decides to help Him and go to the doctor with Him,Despite their dissagreement over the baby. The doctor tells Victor that they can not yet tell rather or not He has the disease,And wont be able to for a few more months. The episode ends with Victor crying in Robin's arms,And apologizing for all the bad things He has done. Episode 9 "Steven" Steven is happy with His current relationship with Eliza and friendship with Darren,However He feels confused. He realises that He may have enjoyed the kisses He and Darren have shared while high on marijuana,And begins to question His sexuallity. He confesses this to Eliza,Who is understanding,And convinces Him to "experiement" with Darren just to be sure. Steven is unsure of this idea but eventually agrees to do it. He invites Darren over to His house,Telling Him He has something huge to tell Him. He tells Darren that He loves Him,And the two kiss and have sex. Steven did not enjoy the sex however,And feels guilty for using Darren,Ecspecially since Darren now believes they are dating. He tells Eliza everything and She is surprised that they had sex,Saying that thats not what She had suggested. She tells Him to tell Darren that they aren't really a couple,Which He agrees to do. He meets up with Darren and Darren tries to greet Him with a kiss,Which is rejected. Steven apologizes to Darren and tells HIm that He only had sex with Him to see if He is straight,gay or bi. Darren is in shock and tells Steven to never speak to Him again. Steven walks to His house and begins to cry in His bed,Heartbroke that He has lost His best friend. The episode ends with Steven on His computer,And being called for school by His parents. He rushes off and leaves His computer on,And the screen reveals that He is on a bi-sexual help site,Suggesting that He actually DID enjoy sex with Darren. Episode 10 "Kyle and Clark" The mean-spirited bastard of Berry Creek high is Kyle Ulee. He has betrayed His best friend and ruined lives with His malicious blog. His new target is Clark,The shy nerdy and slightly "off" kid. He cyber bullies Him on His facebook,Calling Him a k*ke (Clark is jewish),among other things. Clark however,Is starting to get fed up with the constant bullying. The poor teen is suicidal,and nearing the point of a mental breakdown. While at school,Darren apologizes for everything Clark has been through,And befriends Him. In class,Kyle shows Clark His newest blog entry,Which says Clark and Darren are a couple. Clark loses it and beats up Kyle in full view of everyone,Who all root Him on,Save the teacher,Who sends Him to the principals office. Clark tries explaining the Kyle has mercilesly bullied Him for weeks but the principal doesnt listen,And suspends Him for 5 days,Much to Kyle's happiness. Clark goes home and gets on His computer. He goes to Kyle's blog and manages to hack it,And delete it from the internet. The episode ends with Kyle finding His blog erased,Emotionally destroying Him,Which pleases many of His class mates. Episode 11 "Aeris" (Part 2) Aeris is a lesbian,But after Kyle's betrayal,She doesnt want anyone to know,So She is dating Roger Greggers to cover it up. The two have a steady relationship and Aeris grows to like Him as a friend,But both feel uncomforatable with kissing. He asks if She really is a lesbian,And She confides in Him that She is,But She can never live Her life that way due to Her homophobic parents. Roger tells Aeris that He will help Her tell Her parents,And everything will be ok,And She agrees. The two walk home and call Her mother and father to the room. Aeris tearfully comes out to Her parents,Who take the news just as She expected:Horribly. Her mother cries and runs upstairs,While Her father calls Her "sick" and to leave His house. She tries to pack some clothes,But He throws Her out. Roger apologizes for causing this,And She slaps Him and runs away. She calls Her Sister and asks to move in,But is rejected,As She cant afford Her living there. She manages to sneak back in Her parents house and steals Her mothers purse,Giving Her tons of money to get Her life started. However,This plan backfires when She finds Her parents have called the police,And She is arrested. Her parents come to her rescue and bail Her out,Tearfully saying they over-reacted,and asking Her to come back home. She accepts their offer,But is angry with them for kicking Her out in the first place. The next day,Aeris walks to school,And meets a pretty red headed Girl who is walking as well. The two get along right off the bat. The episode ends with The Girl (named Erin) telling Aeris She is a lesbian. Episode 12 "Travis and Fran" (Part 2) Fran and Travis are still abused by Paul. To make matters worse,The abuse is happening more often,And their mother knows about it and seems to not care. Travis calls He and Fran's Father,Warren,Who lost custody while battling an alchohol addiction. He is in disbelief over learning that Paul abuses them,And comes to take them. Their Mother threatens to call the police,But is told by Warren that He will call the social worker if they continue living at their current home. Fran and Travis pack and move on to a new life,Hoping for happiness. They find their father lives in a nice home,But Fran is still mad at Him for not being there for them when they needed Him most as children. When they return to school,Darren is very happy to hear they are no longer living with Paul,And kisses Travis on the lips by mistake out of excitement,But Travis kisses back. The two smile at each other and kiss again. Travis is at a very happy point in His life,But fears what Fran will think of His relationship with Darren. After school,Fran walks out and finds Robin and Victor together,hugging,Much to Her sadness. Travis tells Her He is going over to see a friend,And She goes on Her way. He goes to Darren's house and the two kiss again,And decide to start dating. Darren worries what Fran will do when She finds out but Travis doesnt care. The episode ends with Travis meeting Fran back at home. The two smile at each other,Finally living in a stable enviorment. Episode 13 "Gun" Kyle is bullying Clark now more than ever,Knowing it was He who destroyed His blog. Clark is having trouble dealing with it,But things look up when Eliza asks Him to the school dance,But unbeknwonst to Him,She is only playing a prank,As She found hacking Kyle's blog as going too far. Meanwhile,Victor is going with Robin,And is starting to feel good about His life. His list of symptoms are decreasing and He is now excited about being a father,And is also preparing for rehab. Darren and Travis decide to go together,And tell Fran at the same time. The night of the dance,Travis and Darren are there together,Which Fran finds disturbing. She asks what is going on and the two confess they are dating. Fran is shocked,And accuses Darren of "making Travis gay" But Travis tells Her rather She likes it or not they are together and She better get used to it. She confesses that She only wants Travis to be happy and while it may take time,She is happy for Her brother,And She even hugs Darren,And aplogizes for Her homophobia. Things however,take a turn for the worst. Clark arrives and is excited for His dane with Eliza. She taks HIm to the hallway where Kyle waits,And then proceeds to soak Clark with pee water balloons. Eliza thought He was simply going to spray Him with a water gun and gets angry with Him,While an upset Clark runs home. He writes a new status on His facebook saying "Time to end it". He changes clothes and returns to the dance. He goes and finds Eliza by Her locker. She apologizes for the prank,But He pushes Her. He then pulls out a gun from his pocket and before She can scream,He shoots Her. Kyle,Darren,Travis,Fran,Victor,Robin and other random students rush out to see what happend and find Clark standing over Eliza. Darren yells at Him to stop,Scaring Clark. He turns around and shoots,Accidentally shooting Darren in the stomach. Everyone panics and runs,Accept Travis Fran Victor and Robin,Who stay to help Darren and calm Clark. Victor begs Clark to stop and gets the gun aimed at Him,As He used to bully Clark was well. Clark decides against shooting Victor and shoots himself instead. The ambulance arrives and rush Darren,Eliza, and Clark to the hospital. Eliza survives while Clark is confirmed dead. The episode ends with the Steven rushing to the hospital and asking about Darren. Travis,Fran,Victor,Robin and Aeris all cry,Leaving Darren's fate unknown. Category:Blog posts